The Capture
by YoUcAnTJuSTLeeaveMeHere
Summary: Sora and Kairi get kidnapped. Will Riku be able to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Riku sat on the bed, face buried in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. All he had on was a pair of boxers, his body glistening in the dark from the sweat of night. If you listened, you could probably here his heart, which was pounding, hard, trying to come out of his chest, almost. The 17 year old was breathing hard, almost gasping.

"Kairi," his voice echoed through the room, softly, deeply. A moment hung, as they sometimes do, and Riku could literally feel something change, something snap. His head shot up, blood shot eyes revealed, filled with emotions, "SORA! KAIRI! NO!!" He shouted, standing up. He rushed to the light switch, flipping it, the room suddenly becoming illuminated. He sorted his way through his closet, pulling out an outfit that seemed to be made for fighting. "I'm coming," He whispered to himself, "I'm coming for you," He repeated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the beginning, first chapter, of what I hope to be an epic story (epic as in, I LOVE IT!). Anyway, more is coming so don't fret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora, about 16, was in the fighting stance, Kairi quivering behind him. "Don't let 'em get me, Sora," she whispered in fear. Sora was holding a long metal blade, no longer in possession of the Key Blade. But what he held was quite overpowering, in it's own. A gang of new enemies, not heartless, but instead, humans, as he was, surrounded him and Kairi. They were wizards, specializing in magical arts.

Suddenly, one wizard, behind Kairi, struck. He held out his palm and whispered a word, Fira, and a large fire ball shot from his palm, striking Kairi in the back.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted. He leaped around, and struck three wizards with his blade, all falling to the ground in agony. He ran over to Kairi, and lifted her lightweight body up, and slung her over his shoulder. He rushed towards the gap in the circle, and just barely made it. He was running as fast as he could, and he was near tears. All the while he was whispering, "Stay with me Kairi. Stay with me," Over and over again.

It was a very dark evening, for sure. But the sky was still illuminated by a nice starlit haze. The streets, which, of course, in Traverse Town, were never used for cars, but instead large crowds of people from other worlds, sometimes even creatures, were lit beautifully in the light. Sora had taken place in an alley way, one in which he was quite familiar with, behind the weapons shop. His sweaty face was bathed in a wonderful flood of perfect soft blue light, making him look nearly angelic.

Kairi lay on the cold street beside him, eyes closed, long hair spread out on the ground. She looked like a beautiful sleeping goddess in the light; as calm and as peaceful as a queen. Sora was keeping look out, staring around the corner, glancing behind him to see if Kairi was still there every 5 or so minutes. He was quite intent on keeping dear old Kairi safe.

After 1 hour, Kairi still lay unconscious on the cobblestone ground, but she showed no signs of serious injury. Sora, tired and weary, had drifted into a sullen sleep, his head resting against the brick wall, his blade handle still in his hand, which was on the ground. Big mistake, for the wizards had found him, and they were pissed. They had already taped Kairi up into a mummy, when they awoke Sora with a rough beating.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted just before being dragged away deeper into the alley. It was his futile attempt at finding salvation, when no more salvation was to be found. As he was dragged away, all he could think about was what they were going to do to them. Were they going to slaughter them both because of what Sora did to their men? Why were they attacking them anyway? Sora no longer held the Key Blade, though he was secretly sure he could probably will himself to get it back. Kairi was of no use to them either. As his stiff body was dragged along the cobblestone path, these were his thoughts. His last thought, the thought he will always remember, was the image of Riku. Strong, muscled, and powerful, Riku. Riku, slashing his way through the wizards, one by one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review review review! Tell me what you think. By the way, I know my chapters are short, but…. WHO CARES?! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku ran down the hall way, silver hair leaping up with every bound. He slammed himself through the door, and found himself on the streets. He continued to run, down the stairs, then into the large, square area of the 3rd district.

Riku found red ribbons, splotchy, wet. Riku followed the small path they made, into an alley. Three bodies were lying on top of each other. The bodies were dressed in robes. Wizards, he thought. He was already beginning to piece the whole story up. Obviously, Sora and Kairi were out walking, when a gang of wizards attacked. Sora must have found a way out, and taken Kairi with him. Now they must be hiding somewhere.

Riku quickly caught on and ran all the way to 1st district. The two small shops were closed, dark on the inside. The candles, which never went out according to legend, were even extinguished. The only light was that from the stars and moon from above. They cast a soft, blue light, which made Riku's hair look absolutely divine. A small gust of soft wind blew, and Riku's hair swayed softly, along with the trench he was wearing.

He was walking slowly, cautiously, as if he knew he wasn't going to like what he saw when he got to the end of the alley. Indeed he didn't, for when he reached it, he knew he was far too late. A red blood stain was on the ground, showing evidence that someone was wounded here, or someone wounded was here. Riku even noticed small scratches on the stones, a blade of some sort must have caused them.

The wooden wall that was built to keep people out of the back of the hotel had been broken through. Riku sprang into action and ran through, water splashing about when he jumped into the small man made river and pushed himself through to the tavern. The tavern was very dark, only illuminated by small glowing characters on the wall, seemingly drawn of magic.

"Sora… Kairi, are you in here?" he called softly. The only response was an echo, which seemed to be louder than the original. He pushed his way through still, intent on finding them. He spotted a door way, but it was seemingly closed off, blockaded by large boulders. He turned around, to see a bend in the water way, leading to yet another dead end.

For a moment, he stopped, and silence boomed all around him. Mind boggling, ear busting, all-hope-is-lost silence. His vision seemed to zoom, to an empty dead end, proof that the trail was all to cold. They were gone, probably somewhere Riku would never be able to reach without Sora or Kairi with him. Or… Maybe he could if… If… No. No. NO! I won't do it. I refuse. I will not let the situation get so bad… NO!

Riku, now totally fatigued, slinked out of the water way, back into the back alley of the hotel. He sat down on the ground, and he huffed silently. He was too late, and they were in grave danger, and his adrenaline supply was now depleted. He was running on E.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, intense, right?

Chapter 3

ILOVEIT! ( )


End file.
